Sirius' Family
by Romina Black
Summary: AU. Sirius is married and has a child when James and Lily are murdered. He and his wife Victoria are Harry's godparents and, after a lot of struggles, get legal custody of him. Some swearing. Some Dumbledore bashing. Bilingual. OC See warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius' family**

Summary: AU. Sirius is married and has a child when James and Lily are murdered. He and his wife Victoria are Harry's godparents and, after a lot of struggles, get legal custody of him. Some swearing. Some Dumbledore bashing. Bilingual. See warnings inside OC.

Author's note: This is my first story, but this idea is being running around in my head for a while, so I decided to give it a shoot. English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any orthographical or grammatical mistakes.

In my mind Victoria, Sirius' wife, is Spanish (from Spain). So, even though the story is going to be mostly in English, there will be conversations in Spanish between her and her family that I'm not going to translate, because if I did, in order to be fair, I would have to translate the English parts to Spanish as well.

I'm not Spanish; but I'm from Latin America, so my first language is Spanish. The reason why Victoria is a Spaniard in my mind has to do with geographical reason. This story will explain how they get to know each other in latter chapters. And if don't manage to get it in here, there will be a prequel.

Texts in _cursive_ are memories or flashbacks.

Last thing, I'm looking for a beta, but he or she must speak both languages (English and Spanish). So, if you know somebody please let me know, it will be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters; they all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them.

Without further ado

 **Chapter One. The night everything changed (1)**

Sirius was relaxing in his house in London with his wife Victoria and their three months old baby Lyra. She was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She had light brown hair and light green eyes, just like her mother's. And most important of all, she was loved.

His wife, with some help from James and even Lily, had convinced him to keep his family tradition of naming the children after a constellation. He remembered now how that had happened:

 _They were pleasantly resting in their sitting room. Victoria was already six months pregnant and at that moment had started to touch her belly with love. It was something she did unconsciously and made her look even more adorable than she was. Out of the blue she asked "What star name are we going to name our baby after?"_

 _He had look at her in shock and said "what are you talking about Vic?"_

 _She had look at him with a sweet smile and answered: "Andy told me about it. I was so curious about why you and she had these particular names, so I asked her and she explained to me that it was a Black family tradition to name their children after stars or constellations"._

" _So what? I'm a Black by name only. I don't have nor want to have anything to do with them, and they don't want to have anything to do with me, of that I am more than sure". He was mad. Why on earth had Andy taught it was a good idea to tell Victoria about it? With the importance his wife gave to family, she was, of course, going to ask for him to follow this particular family tradition. There was a reason he had never explained to her the reason behind his own name._

 _She saw the storm in her husband's eyes and realized that this was going to be hard, but she wasn´t going to give up: "I'm not particularly fond of the idea, there are not many star names I like and I've done my research, believe me" she tried to joke with him and diffuse the tension._

 _It didn't work. He stood up and looked at her with a murderous look._

 _She put her hands in the air, as a form of surrender and tried something else: "I'm completely aware that you don't want to have any association with them" she said to him sweetly._

 _She stood up and touched his arm "But after Regulus' dead, even if your mother disowned you, right now you're the heir of your family and the one that can claim a place in the Wizengamot and the British wizarding government in the name of the Black family"(1)._

" _Please don't get my brother involved in all this. He died stupidly following that bastard" he told her with a pained expression._

 _She hugged him from behind "I'm sorry. Even if you try to hide it, I know his dead hurt you." They stayed like that for a while, but she kept going. "That doesn't change the fact that right now you're the heir of the Black family, and as such, there are some things you must do; that we must do"._

 _He let go of her embrace rather harshly and turn around "What if I don't want to claim my place as the heir? There is nothing I despise more than that stupid title and everything that come with it" He was almost shouting at that point._

 _She had never met Sirius family, except for Andromeda. And she had known, for a while now, that his parents had been somewhat abusive, even if he, to that day, refused to talk about it. But even with that knowledge, family was still the most important thing for her and, for better or for worst, that meant that her and baby were now part of the Blacks._

" _I really don't think you have a lot of choices, dear. If you formally denounce your place as the heir of the Black family, the position will go to the next in line, male or female, and that means your cousin Bellatrix. No one wants that, not even you. I'm wrong?"_

 _He was still mad, but he had to concede her that one point "You're right. Not even I want that. Bella is crazy and her as the heiress of the Black family will just give more power to Voldemort". Still, he couldn't see what it had to do with the name of their child, and he let her know it._

 _She smiled at that, her beloved husband sometimes could be quite obtuse. "If you accept your place as the Black heir, that means that one day you'll be Head of House; and our child will be heir o heiress. As such, he or she must be identified not just by his or her surname, but the name as well, don't you thing?"_

 _She could see that she was making some progress, but it was time to let him come to his own conclusions: "Please, I'm just asking you to consider it. Even Andy kept the tradition by naming her child Nymphadora."_

 _He could not think clearly at the moment, his own house felt suffocating "I'm going for a walk". And so he left._

 _For a while he walked around London aimlessly. Finally he decided to talk about it with the only one that truly understood him, his brother in all but blood: James…_

Sirius was thinking about the conversation he had had with James and Lily when he felt something in his chest, an awful pain he had never felt. The pain could clearly be seen in his face, and Victoria, who up until that point had been playing with Lyra, looked at him with concern:

"What's wrong Siri? What's it?" she asked touching his face.

He looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes "Something is wrong with James, I just know it" he said standing up "I have to go to him, I just have to…"

She didn't even ask how he knew. For a while she had felt the bond between the two of them "I know you do" She said hugging Lyra. "But if you are going, so I'm I".

"What are you talking about? Who is going to stay with Lyra?"

"We can leave her with Andy, she won't mind. We'll floo to her house before we go to Godric's Hollow" She said firmly. "You're in pain right now and you're way too impulsive, even when you have a clear head, something that obviously you don't have right now. I'm not gonna let you go alone".

And so, they grabbed some floo powder and flooed to Andromeda´s house.

A/N: (1) As I understand it, and for the purposes of this story, after his family disowned Sirius, Regulus became the heir. But, after Regulus' dead, the title and the rights that come with it went back to Sirius, as the only want left in the straight line of succession. Only if he formally denounces it, the title would go to the next in line, male or female, and that meant Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters; they all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them.

 **Chapter two. The night everything changed (2)**

Sirius and Victoria, the latter carrying baby Lyra, arrived at Andromeda's house shortly after. "Andromeda where are you?" shouted Sirius.

Before Andromeda could answer, 8 years old Nymphadora, with her characteristic bubble-gum-pink hair, came running into the floo room "Uncle Sirius, Aunty Victoria, what are you…" she managed to say before tripping with the rug and landing on the floor.

"Careful sweety, there's no need to run" said Victoria. "We're here looking for your mommy".

"That's obvious by the shouts of my dear cousin, Victoria" said Andromeda, entering the room.

"We are sorry to barge in like this, but we need your help. Can you look after Lyra for a couple of hours?" said Victoria.

"Of course I can, buy may I ask why?"

"Something happen to James and Lily. I need to go to Godríc's Hollow and make sure that nothing is wrong" said a pale and nervous Sirius "and she wouldn't let me go by myself".

"I'm not going to ask how you know something is wrong with James, but I dare say your wife is right, you shouldn't go by yourself" said Andromeda with a sympathetic look. "Give her to me, I will look for Lyra as if she where mine".

"Thank you so much Andy" said Victoria carefully handing the baby to Andromeda. "She already ate and is asleep. We left in a hurry and I didn't bring anything with me. You can entertain her easily enough do, she…"

"Don't worry about it Vico" interrupted Andromeda "Dora might be 8 years old, but I still remember how to take care of a baby. Now go, before my cousin gets more anxious than he already is".

"Thank you"

"Yes, thank you" said Sirius awkwardly hugging Andromeda. The Blacks were not raised to display affection. James and Remus, and then Victoria, had shown Sirius that it was ok to do so, but he still felt weird about it.

They left the Tonks' residence and walked for about two blocks. They had the hope the wards were still active, so they did not try to apparate directly into the Potter's cottage. Instead, Sirius and Victoria apparated to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow and walked towards their destination.

Unfortunately they were wrong, the Fidelius Charm and all the other wards the Potters had placed on their house had fallen. You could see the devastation from a block away. The right side of the top floor, just where Harry's room was, had been blown apart (1). When Sirius saw this, he started running towards the house and so did Victoria.

Sirius arrived first and when Vitoria entered the cottage found him in the living room, hugging the lifeless body of James Potter and with tears in his eyes. She went to console him, but heard something upstairs, like a whimpering. She decided to let her husband grieve and went upstairs, wand in hand.

When Victoria arrived to the second floor, she realized that the sounds came from Harry's room. She went in, finding a terrible scene: Lily's body was lying in front of Harry's cradle and Harry, against all odds, was the one crying with a horrible lash in his forehead.

"Por la Diosa" said Victoria. She knelt and closed Lily's eyes. "I promise you, before the Gods, that I'll take care of Harry as if he's mine".

She stood up, took Harry out of his cradle and hugged him "sh sh little guy. You're save now. You're with me. I'll take care of you. Sh sh". She kept rooking Harry and saying calming words to him until the baby felt asleep. Then she went downstairs, only to find her beloved husband right where she had left him.

"Sirius honey, we have to leave". She gently said to him "Come love".

He looked at her with lost, sad eyes full of grieve "wha what?" Then he focused on her and realized that she had something in her arms "what are you carrying?"

"Not what, who. Don't ask me how or why, but Harry is alive. For his sake we have to leave now Siri. We don't know exactly what happened here or who can be lurking around".

"But, where is Lily? What are we going to do about James' body?"

"Lily's dead too, love." She said with a sad expression in her eyes. "I know we have to bury them properly. But right now our priority must be to keep Harry safe. Please love, we can come back tomorrow and deal with all this. Now is time to go".

Sirius seemed to regain some sense after that "You're right love" He said, hugging his friend's body one last time and standing up.

When they were leaving the cottage, Rubeus Hagrid was coming in. He seemed to know already what had happened and had tears running down his face.

"Hello. I see you already saw what happen" He said with a heavy voice.

Sirius could not speak, shock and grieve did not let him. It was Victoria that answered "Yes we did. I'm sorry to ask but, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore send me. I must take Harry to him" He said, extending his arms to Victoria, as if asking for the baby.

Victoria hugged the baby closely, but kept her ground. For some reason she had never really trusted Albus Dumbledore. He had no right to Harry, she and Sirius were his godparents. "I don't understand why professor Dumbledore asked you to do that, but we are Harry's godparents and he perfectly is safe with us. So I'm not going to give him to you".

"But professor Dumbledore said…"

"I really don't care what he said" Victoria interrupted him. "As I already said: we are his godparents" she said with a steely voice and punctuating each word. "We're the ones that James and Lily choose to protect Harry in case something happen to him, and that's exactly what we intend to do. And if Dumbledore or anyone else have a problem with it, they can come and talk directly to me and see how that goes" she ended with the fierceness of a mother bear.

Hagrid put down his arms but stood there, quietly looking at Sirius and Victoria and blocking their way.

Sirius knew how protective his wife could be, and when it came to family nothing else matter to her. She protected her own no matter what and now Harry was, for all intents and purposes, her son. He knew quite well that, if Hagrid kept insisting on taking Harry, things could easily escalate to a point where Victoria would, without a doubt, hex Hagrid. So, overcoming his grieve for a moment, he said in the calmest voice he could muster: "Victoria is right Hagrid. I'm sure Dumbledore asked you to come here and collect Harry only to later give him to us. After all, he knows we're Harry's godparents. Now let us go, would you? We need to go home and make sure Harry is safe".

Hagrid seemed to ponder what Sirius was saying, and after about a minute he moved out of the way so they could pass. Victoria just looked at him and hurriedly walked out while Sirius thanked him.

Victoria took Sirius hand and they walked together in silence. Some muggles lived in Godric's Hollow, so they couldn't just apparate away in the middle of the street. They soon arrived in an alley an apparated directly into Andromeda's house.

A/N: (1) Description taken from: Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. First Edition. Great Britain. P. 271.

Before you ask, Victoria is not a Christian. As you read in this chapter, she first invoked a goddess and then "the Gods", in plural. I never really understood why in the books they celebrated Christmas; with it being a Christian tradition (It is, after all, the birth of Jesus Christ). With the Catholic and Christian persecution of witches and wizards, it has never really make sense to me. Plus, they never really invoke God, but Merlin. So, I have always believed that they must have another religion. This being my story, I have decided to explore that believe to an extent. In latter chapters I will try to include and explain some details of the religion I image they could have had.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
